The Jedi Trial Series Book 12: The Curse
by SashaMonroe
Summary: While on a mission with Jac and Cayden, Sasha is attacked by a shadowy figure. Once they return to the temple, they learn that the shadow has given Sasha, the Shadows Curse! With no known cure, the healers race against time to find one before it's too late. While they do that, Sasha takes the next few weeks to live her life to the fullest and take one last look back...
1. The Shadow

_**What up guys! So Thanksgiving is in a week and Christmas is in a month and its cold outside so thought now would be the perfect time to post my new story! *cheering* Alright well let's get this party started before I have to disappear for a while for finals. **_

Chapter 1- The Shadow

"This sucks,' Jac complained as they walked through one of the forests on Malion. "Why do we always get the lame missions?"

"Would you rather go to Umbara like Master Obi-wan and Master Anakin?" Sasha commented as she adjusted the strap of the satchel she was carrying.

"Honestly, I would," Jac said. "It would be better than playing delivery boy."

"Hey I thought that was pretty dangerous going through an old temple that had several booby traps and was practically falling apart on top of us," Cayden said.

"Yeah only to get a stupid trinket that's about the size of thermal detonator," Jac groaned.

"Hey this thing weighs a ton," Sasha commented as she once again adjusted the strap.

"Here I'll take it for a while," Cayden offered.

Sasha smiled and handed him the satchel that had the trinket in it. Cayden slung it over his shoulder. She then stretched her shoulder.

"Come on it wasn't that heavy," Jac stated.

"That's coming from the guy that works out every single day and never skips arm day," Cayden said.

"Hey don't forget leg day too," Jac said.

Cayden face palmed. Sasha laughed.

"Is this what it's always like on missions with you two?" Sasha asked.

"When it's just the two of us? Yes," Cayden stated. "When more than one other person is with us? We are mellower, not by much, but just enough."

"That explains so much," Sasha said.

Cayden smiled and sent a wink her way causing her to blush. Jac didn't notice this. He was too busy leading the three of them out of the forest. He was more anxious to get back to the city and give the villagers the trinket then go home more than anything.

Honestly Sasha didn't blame him. This was a pretty lame mission, and the fact that both she and Ahsoka were ordered by the council not to go with their masters to Umbara. They were pretty bummed not to go, but at the same time the risk level was so high that padawans were not regulated to go. So instead they sent Ahsoka on a mission with Plo Koon and Sasha was assigned to go with these two weirdoes. She loves them, but they are weird.

Soon they reached the end of the forest. The city was visible at the foot of the large hill that the forest was on top of. Jac sighed in relief.

"Finally," he said. "We made it back. Let's get this over with and go get some grub, because I'm hungry now."

"You're always hungry," Cayden commented.

Everyone chuckled. Suddenly Sasha stopped. She froze in place as a chill went down her spine. Cayden noticed her sudden and strange mood change.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned about his girlfriend.

"Something is watching us," she stated as she paled slightly.

Jac looked around the perimeter. "I don't see anything, but trees." He looked back at Sasha. "Are you sure someone is out there?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Sasha said.

She then turned to looked at the trees behind her. She spotted a shadow object of some sort fly by one of the trees. Her eyes went wide.

"Hey I'll meet you guys in a minute. I want to check this out."

"Alone?" Cayden asked.

She looked at him nodded. Based off the look on her face, there was no swaying her. He nodded.

"Alright, but five minutes,' Cayden said. 'And if you don't come to the foot of the hill in that time, we are coming back for you."

"Aye sir," Sasha said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

He narrowed his eyes at her with a smirk. With that the master and padawan duo, headed down the hill to the edge of the city. Sasha watched them go then suddenly felt that shiver again. She turned back to the forest and with a deep breath, entered. She walked through the trees and looked at all the shadows using the force to help point out which one was watching her.

The five minutes were almost up and this had become a pointless search. With a sigh, Sasha decided to head out and meet up with the rest of her team. However, as she was walking a shadow crossed her path. Sasha whipped her head around and followed the shadow. However, it was no ordinary shadow. It looked like figure.

Its body was thin and seemed to have a slithering motion about it. It also seemed like it was made of mist, but could also seem solid to the touch. It reached a snake like arm out. What looked a hand appeared and reached for Sasha. Out of instinct, she reached for her saber. As the hand grew closer and closer to her, she realized that it was reaching for her chest. After that everything went black.

"What's taking her so long?" Cayden moaned.

"You gave her a five minute dead line padawan," Jac said as he leaned against a wall. "And she's only a couple minutes over. You know how girls are. They say five minutes, but they really mean twenty."

Cayden looked at his master. "Not Sasha. If she is late, it's no more than a couple minutes."

"So there. You see," Jac said. "Then she should be on her way any second now."

Cayden glanced up to the top of the hill. It wasn't that he was impatient. It was just that he had a really bad feeling about all of this. He waited one more minute before he took off in a run back up the hill.

"Cayden!" Jac called as his padawan sprinted up the hill.

He reached the top in no time and looked around. He called out Sasha's name. No answer. Worried, he started back into the woods.

"Cayden!" Jac called again as he had followed his padawan.

He didn't turn or budge to his master's call. He just kept moving forward. As he passed a set of broken branches that were not there before, he found Sasha resting against a tree. She looked more like she was sleeping. Cayden knelt down beside her and started to walk her up. She yawned as she woke up.

"This is no time to be taking naps," Jac commented as he found them right as she woke up.

'Naps?" Sasha asked. 'What are you talking about? I was following that thing and then…"

"And then… what?" Cayden asked concerned.

"I think it touched me and then everything was black."

Both male Jedi looked unnerved by that. They exchanged a glance with each other.

'Alright, well… we will talk about this later," Jac said. "We still have a bit of a dead line to meet."

"Right," Sasha said as Cayden helped her up. "We better not keep the governor waiting."

Cayden nodded even though he seemed concerned still by this. Sasha didn't blame him. She was just as confused as he was.

_**Alright guys, so what did ya think? Please review!**_


	2. Where did that come from?

_**Hey guys! It has been a while! I am so sorry for not posting sooner, but the end of the year things just kind of overwhelmed me…. However it is now New Year's Eve and I feel the best way to end 2014 is with a new chapter! YEAH! Alright well I hope you guys enjoy it and Have a Happy New Year! Oh and don't forget to review!**_

_**Last time: Sasha was attack by some strange shadow thing.**_

_**Now: The group heads home, but Sasha notices something that she didn't before they left.**_

* * *

Chapter 2- Where did that come from?

Jac leaned back with a satisfied sigh as he watched the swirls of hyperspace fill the viewport window. Cayden leaned back as well and looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend sitting in one of the passenger seats behind him. Sasha was zoning out in her seat.

"Coruscant to Sasha, are you there?" Cayden asked with a smirk as he waved his hand in front of her face.

Sasha looked up to him. "What? Oh yeah I'm here."

'Are you sure?" he asked as he turned his chair around. "You look out of it."

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired is all," she stated.

"Well go get some rest," Jac said. "We won't be home for another three hours."

Sasha nodded and stood up heading for the back.

"Alright I'll go for a nap, but if I wake up with something drawn on my face, that person gonna want to sleep with their eyes open," Sasha said with a smile.

Both men looked at each other freaked out by that and nodded.

"We promise!" they said at the same time.

Sasha laughed as she headed back to the passenger compartment. Once back there, she curled up on the couch and slipped into slumber.

* * *

_Three hours later…_

Sasha woke up with a yawn. She looked over to the chrono on the wall to see that she had been napping for three hours. She had slept the whole trip. _I didn't realize I was that tired_, she thought as she stretched.

Suddenly she felt an itch on her right hand. She removed her fingerless glove and scratched her hand. It then started to burn as she continued. She stopped and looked down at her right palm. Her eyes went wide as she spotted what was making her hand itch. There was a black ring in her palm. It looked almost like she had been branded, but it didn't feel like it was. Instead it just felt like a bump in the shape of a circle that was black.

Wait a second… She realized that Jac and Cayden could have done this to her while she was sleeping even after she told them not to. Grabbing her glove, she stormed to the cockpit.

"Alright who is the moron that did this to my hand," Sasha asked the two men as she held up her right hand.

Jac and Cayden turned to look at her. They looked at her hand then at each other, then at her again.

"I didn't do it," they said it at the same time.

'Sure…" She said unamused.

Cayden stood and made his way over to her. He grabbed her hand and turned it over. Gently, he brushed his fingers over the strange mark. He then looked up at her with concerning eyes.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"A little," she said.

"Well we didn't do this to you," Cayden said reassuring her. "Trust me. He passed out in the driver's seat and I was doing homework." He pointed to a stack of data pads on the seat behind the copilots.

'Then who did this…" she started to ask then realized who did it. "The figure…"

"The what?" Jac asked.

"That strange shadow figure that attacked me," she said. "It must have done this."

Cayden frowned as he continued to caress her hand. They both realized how long he had been holding it and he released her hand with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Well we can wait to see what the healers think about it," Jac said. "We just arrived home."

He pulled the ship out of hyperspace over Coruscant. Sasha nodded as she took a seat and replaced the glove on to her hand. Cayden patted her shoulder as he made his way to his seat. Whatever happened to her hand, they were going to find out.

* * *

_**REVIEW! PLEASE AND I'LL GIVE YOU A GIFT FOR THE NEW YEAR!**_


	3. The Curse

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Almost a week later...) Hey guys! Hope your new year is going well! So I promised you guys a gift for the New Year and here it is! A new chapter! *cheering* **_

_**Any who, with there only being a week until I start classes again, I will be making it my mission to update you guys as often as possible since it looks like this semester will be an easy one. Just know that I do love you guys and I love hearing what you all have to say, so don't forget to review! **_

_**Last time: Sasha found a weird mark on her palm.**_

_**Now: They learn about what the mark is.**_

* * *

Chapter 3- The Curse

The door to the examination room in the Halls of Healing opened to reveal Jedi Master Healer Vokara Che. Jac, who was leaning against the wall, straightened when she entered. Cayden, who standing next to Sasha who was sitting on the edge of the bed, looked over. Vokara looked up from her data pad and frowned.

"Padawan Monroe, what brings you to the ward this time?" she asked with a slight twinge of irritation in her voice.

"Well I have this strange mark on my hand," Sasha said gesturing to the ring on her palm. "And I was hoping you could help me find out what it was."

"Alright let me see," Vokara said.

Sasha held out her palm and showed her the mark. Vokara narrowed her eyes at the mark. She gently brushed her finger over the mark then looked up at Sasha.

"Does it hurt?"

Sasha shook her head. "No, but it does sting a little."

"Well I'm not an expert with these sort of things,' Che said. "So let me go retrieve Bant and have her take a look at it."

The three Jedi nodded as the Master Healer left the room. A few minutes later, Bant came through the door. She smiled when she saw them.

"Hello Sasha, Jacen, Cayden," Bant said warmly. "I heard from Master Che that you have a strange mark you want me to look at. Am I correct?"

'Yes Master Bant. I received this mark after facing a strange shadow figure," Sasha said.

"I assumed it was some kind of injury or claw marking from the thing," Cayden said.

"I assumed it was bite mark of some sort," Jac said.

Bant examined the mark and shook her head.

"Both of you are wrong," she said. "It's almost like it was branded into her skin."

"Branded?" Sasha commented. "From what I remember, all I saw was a hand appearing from its misty figure. Not a device that could brand me."

Bant thought for a moment then said, "Let me run some tests real quick and figure out what this mark really is."

Sasha nodded and Bant started the tests.

* * *

Two hours later…

The three of them waited patiently for Bant to return. After the tests were done, Bant had disappeared into her office to work on the results. While they waited, Jac had gone to go get them a snack to eat while Sasha and Cayden worked on homework.

Now, two hours later, Bant returned with a data pad and a worried expression on her face. Seeing the look made them worried too. Jac being the brave one, spoke up first.

"So what are the results?" he asked.

"Based off the tests, we can see that this mark is not an injury or a bite, but it's also no ordinary brand," Bant said.

"Then what is it?" Cayden asked.

"Well I did a little research and I found something you're not gonna like," Bant said.

The room went silent for a moment. Sasha took a deep breath.

"Bant please tell me, what the hell is this thing on my hand?" she asked her voice sounding really calm.

"It's a curse,' she said.

They all looked puzzled.

"A curse?" Jac questioned. "Like the thing witches cast on you when you have pissed them off?"

"You could say that,' Bant said. "But this curse, the Shadows Curse, according to the archives, has been around for hundreds of years. And the curse is inflicted upon its victim by the shadow itself."

"Well then if it's a curse then what are the symptoms?" Sasha asked.

"The mark on your hand is just the beginning. Through time the poison in the mark will journey through your blood stream and slowly make its way to you heart and mind. While it does that, you will be shown your life. But once it makes it to your heart and mind, you will enter a two day comatose state. At the end of those two days…" she hesitated on the last part. "You'll die."

Sasha gasped and went wide eyed. Cayden looked at her worried.

'There's more," she said sadly. "The process, based off past records, state that the curse takes three weeks to kill a person. Meaning you only have three weeks to live Sasha."

Sasha couldn't believe her ears. Cayden placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well there's got to be a cure or a way to break the curse, right?" Jac said sounding nervous.

"Sadly, no known cure has been found," she said with a heavy heart.

"But you're not just gonna let her die, are you?!" Jac stated upset.

"Of course not! I will find this cure, Sasha, if it's the last thing I do," Bant said.

Sasha gave a small smile. "Thank you Bant. I know I can count on you."

Bant nodded. Jac looked to Sasha.

"What are we gonna tell Obi-wan?" he asked plainly.

"The truth," Bant said. "Sasha make sure you tell him when he returns. I know it will hurt him to hear this, but I don't want to leave him in the dark."

"Me neither," Sasha said her voice soft.

After that, the silence in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Cayden's hand on her shoulder gave a comforting squeeze. This day was just getting better and better…

* * *

_**Please review! For Sasha's sake!**_


	4. Sad News

_**Alright guys so I am doing a test here. I noticed last night that this story doesn't have many reviews and I'm wondering if it's because it's just not good or if the summary wasn't that eye catching. Whatever the case maybe. And if I need to post more often then I will make sacrifices and make sure that updating becomes part of my weekly routine as I have learned that I have time this semester to actually update. But please guys, review my story! It makes me so happy to hear from you all even if the review is two words saying "Good Job." I'll take it! **_

_**So I've changed the summary a little bit and have updated today to see if I can reel in more reviews. Fingers crossed!**_

_**Last time: Sasha learned that the mark is actually a curse.**_

_**Now: Obi-wan returns from Umbara with sad news and is about to receive more.**_

* * *

Chapter 4- Sad News

It had been two days since Sasha learned she had this dreadful curse. So far the poison in the mark on her hand had spread through the palm, the back and two of her fingers. Oddly enough, even though her veins were turning a dull gray-black color, it was hard to see unless someone was holding her hand or her fingerless glove was off. Other than the poison spreading, she had yet to experience the dreams and/or visions of her life that Bant spoke of. _Maybe it doesn't start until the poison has spread far enough_, she thought.

But she wasn't just going to sit around and wait for that to happen. During these two days, Sasha had slept in, done her homework, went to classes, trained, hung out with her friends, and meditated. It was almost like she wasn't dying of a curse, but yet she was. Thankfully Cayden and Jac were doing a good job of keeping her mind off of it. Honestly, the only time she thought about the damn thing was in the morning when was getting ready and in the evening when she was going to bed. Today, though, her master was returning from Umbara.

Sasha made her way to the hanger bay. When she got there, she spotted the large group of council members waiting. This was odd as usually when they returned from missions the only council members that are waiting are Master Yoda and Windu. Occasionally Anakin and Ahsoka or Jac and Cayden would be there too, but this… this was uncommon. Something big and mostly likely bad happened if a good portion of the council was there. And based off what little information she had been given, Sasha didn't have enough detail to even write a story. So this was going to be interesting.

Sasha spotted Anakin through the crowd standing and talking with Master Adi Gallia. He must have felt her gaze on him, because he turned to look at her as she approached the group. She smiled at him, but he barely returned it with a small smile. Something was definitely wrong. She wouldn't be surprised though. He did come back a day or two early.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Sasha was walking through the temple when she suddenly ran into a board chested person. She looked up and noticed it was Anakin. She jumped back and smiled._

"_Master Anakin, what are you doing here? Is Master Obi-wan with you? I thought you guys were supposed to come back in a couple days," she mused._

"_Well I was ordered to return to Coruscant by orders of the Chancellor. However, he didn't even explain to me why I had to return so kriffing early," he said sounding irritated. _

"_Sorry to hear about it," Sasha said sadly. "But if you are here then is Obi-wan on his own?"_

"_No, they sent Pong Krell to aid him," he had said. "I've just got a real bad feeling about this."_

End Flashback

* * *

Sasha approached the two older Jedi.

"Hey Master Anakin. Hello Master Gallia."

"Hello Sasha," Adi said. "How are you today?"

"I'm good," Sasha said.

"That's good. How's the…" Anakin's voice dropped to a whisper. "The curse?"

"Spreading… slowly, but no pain and no visions yet," she said.

Anakin nodded. After learning about the curse, Master Che informed Master Yoda and the present (at the time) members of the council about it. But they merely kept it in the back of their minds and have all given their prayers to Sasha. It's not their main concern at the time, but it's nice to have them informed just in case. And when Anakin came back, Sasha told him too. He, however, was more shocked by the news and became more worried about her. They did have a brother/sister type friendship after all, so it was understandable. But so far just the group of council members, Anakin, the healers, and the master/padawan duo known as Jac and Cayden were the only ones who knew she was cursed.

"Well that's good to hear… I guess," he said.

Sasha chuckled. She then asked. "So why is everyone out here? Did something happen?"

"Yes," was all either master would tell her.

Oddly enough though she wasn't too worried about it as she could still feel her Master's presence in their bond just fine, but whatever did happen that they are not telling her is what made her nervous.

About a few minutes later, a ship landed on the platform and the council members went silent. That made Sasha nervous. Never had she seen a group of people go quite so fast. The ship landed on the platform and the ramp lowered. First came a small group of troopers led by Rex and Fives. The group was surrounding what looked like a casket. _Who died?_ She thought.

Next came her Master followed by Commander Cody. No one else came down the ramp from the ship. _Where was Krell? Is he the one who died?_ Now she understood the sober feeling the air, but something else was mixed with it. Disappointment?

She shook the thoughts away and made her way through the crowd as it started to enter the temple. The clones, aside from Rex, Cody, and Fives, led the body to the healers ward. The Council led the three clones and Obi-wan to the council chambers. She reached Obi-wan was lagging behind the rest of the group.

"Welcome back, Master," She said as she reached his side.

He smiled softly and placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. He didn't speak a word to her, but did remove his hand as he walked with the council. She walked in step alongside him as she followed the crowd to the council chambers. But once there, she remained outside the doors.

* * *

"Disappointing it is to hear of Krell's fate and decision," Yoda said with a frown. "Should have seen this, we have."

"The man had a record of large casualties with his clones and I thought it was enough to take the privilege of troops away. But we should have looked at the big picture instead," Mace Windu said with his arms crossed.

The rest of the council nodded. They all took blame for not seeing it.

"And because of what has occurred Kenobi and Skywalker have both lost honorable troops who did not deserve to die in such a way," Ki Adi Mundi said.

Obi-wan lowered his gaze to the floor, his facial expressions unchanged. Anakin on the other hand looked ready to kill Krell… again.

"They may be trained to die in battle, but no one, not even a clone, should die the way they did," Adi said as she looked just as pissed.

"Well he is dead now," Mace said. "And I know our rules say that we should bury him like we would any other Jedi, but he turned to the dark side and didn't see the light before he died. He was a traitor and a horrible man."

"Understand your anger, Mace I do," Yoda said. "But a Jedi he was."

"We could give him a funeral but that will only be seen by the eyes of the council. No one else in attendance. And it doesn't even have to be a funeral we would normally give our fellow Jedi when they die," Plo Koon, who was there via hologram, suggested.

The council members all looked at each other and came to an agreement on that. The clones who were standing silently in the center of the room didn't seem too thrilled with the idea, but they understood why the council would do it. Once the decision had been made, the council was dismissed.

Sasha watched as the doors slid open and the council members and clones filed out. Obi-wan was one of the last ones out. He came up to Sasha. She stood up when he approached. The two of them then watched as Anakin stalked past both of them.

"He seems mad," Sasha commented once Anakin disappeared into the elevator.

"Well I was too when I found out about what Krell did," Obi-wan said.

"What did he do if you don't mind my asking?" Sasha asked carefully.

"I'll tell you while we head home," Obi-wan said as they made their way to the lift.

The entire way back to apartment Obi-wan told her the tale. Even once they got back to when they decided to have something to eat and the story was still going. Once he was done, Sasha shared the same anger as Anakin, but she was also sad too.

"How did Boil take the news of Waxer?" she asked with a clenched fist.

"Not well," Obi-wan said as he stirred his tea. "He had to be held back as he was about ready to hurt someone. But after Cody and I calmed him, he started to cry. Now though he is better, but he has been given some time off."

"Poor Boil," Sasha said softly with a frown.

Obi-wan nodded and took a sip of his tea.

"Enough about that mission. How was yours?" he asked.

"It was good," she said. "It was really easy."

"Well that's good to hear."

There was a silence between them. Sasha glanced down to her right hand. It started to twitch. She grabbed it and placed it under the table. She learned that her hand twitches when the poisons spreads. When her hand stopped twitching, she looked down at her hand and paled. Another two fingers had the poison in them now.

"Is everything alright?" Obi-wan asked noticing her strange behavior.

Sasha looked up and smiled. "Of course." She placed her chin in her right hand as she balanced it on the table by the elbow.

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow then suddenly noticed how strangely colored her fingers expect her thumb were.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked reaching out for it.

Sasha looked at her right hand and sighed. She handed it to him. He removed the fingerless glove. He paled as he looked at her hand. He gently ran his fingers over it. Sasha winced as it stung a little more at the moment.

"Who did this to you? Has Bant seen it?" he asked.

After a gulp, Sasha explained to him everything. "And now I'm cursed. And I have only a little less than three weeks until… until…" She found it hard to swallow before she said the last words. "I die."

Obi-wan dropped her hand accidentally and knocked over his tea onto the floor.

"What?" he asked with a barely audible voice.

Sasha grabbed her glove and pulled her hand back. She looked ashamed. Obi-wan couldn't find the words to say how he felt, he just sat there, frozen. She sat there rubbing her hand waiting for him to say something.

* * *

_**REVIEW! PLEASE GUYS! I'M BEGGING YOU! Love ya guys!**_


	5. Old Friends Advice

_**OMG! I post an author's note and next thing I know my email is piling up with reviews and nice comments! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST IN THE WHOLE WORLD! I'd like to thank each of you for the review! So here are the list of wonderful people who boosted my spirit!**_

_**Nigeltje**_

_**Betonalice87**_

_**And everyone who followed/favorite my story!**_

_**And because you guys responded so quickly I want to update for you now! You guys have no idea of how much this made me want to write more! I really just needed this boost and I love you all for it! *tearing up* I couldn't ask for better readers! **_

_**Alright so let's get this party started!**_

_**Last time: Obi-wan returned and learned that his padawan is cursed.**_

_**Now: He goes to see Bant and asks her advice.**_

_**Thanks guys!**_

* * *

Chapter 5- Old Friends Advice

She sat there rubbing her hand waiting for him to say something. She couldn't take it anymore. Sasha broke the silence.

"Say something," Sasha begged.

Obi-wan unfroze and looked down at the knocked over tea. He then looked back over at Sasha.

"How long?" he asked in a barely audible voice.

"What?" she asked.

"How long have you known about this… this… curse?!" he asked raising his voice.

She lowered her gaze. "Two days."

He ran a hand through his hair with a shuddering breath. He then placed a hand over his mouth, thinking. After a moment, he stood and walked toward the kitchen door.

"I'm going for a walk," he said in a mumble.

Obi-wan left the kitchen. Sasha then heard the sound of the door to the apartment open and close. After he was gone, she laid her head on the kitchen table with a whimpering sigh.

* * *

Obi-wan walked through the Temple, his body leading him somewhere. His mind didn't know where he was going as he was thinking about what his padawan had told him.

_She can't be dying_, he thought. _This must be a dream or a nightmare of some sort._

Those two thoughts rotated through his mind a light speed until one thought broke the process.

_Why didn't she call me and tell me when she found out?_

That thought was the last one that went through his mind before he became conscious of where he was. His body led him to the Halls of Healing. He then realized why he was there. The one person who gave him the best advice in a situation such as this was Bant. Obi-wan entered the ward and asked to see his old friend.

Bant came from an examination room about a moment later. She smiled when she saw Obi-wan.

"Hello my old friend, "she said. "I'm guessing you are here to talk about Sasha, right?"

He smirked. "You know me too well Bant."

"Come on, we will talk in my office,' Bant said.

She led him down the hall to her office. When they got there, Obi-wan took a seat in front of her desk and his gaze dropped to the floor. Bant sat down in her chair behind the desk and started pulling out the files on Sasha's curse. She noticed his dazed look. She set the data pads on the desk then spoke.

"She told you, didn't she?" Bant started.

Obi-wan glanced at her and nodded.

"Why didn't see contact me and tell me sooner?" he finally spoke up.

Bant sighed. "She wanted to tell you in person. Plus she didn't want you storming back here when the situation on Umbara was more important. She made the right decision, Obi-wan."

Obi-wan ran a hand through his hair. "But…"

"But what? What could you have done by coming back home early that you can't do now?"

"Get back the days I've lost," he commented.

Bant frowned. "Alright, but Sasha would have never forgave you if you left your mission early for her. She knows that this war is still the number one priority, but finding a cure for her is her number two. She is living her life like nothing is wrong. And she wants to keep it that way until we reach the critical period or until a cure is found. Whichever comes first."

"What do you mean by the critical period?" Obi-wan asked.

"Did she not tell you everything?"

"No, I took off before she could."

Bant sighed and made her way around the desk to him with a data pad in her hands. She handed him the pad. He took it and read it over. Once he was done, he handed it back to her.

"Have you found anything helpful that could save her life yet?" he asked now more knowledgeable about the situation.

Bant shook her head and gestured to the other pad.

"So far nothing has come up," Bant said. "I've searched through almost everything the archives have on this curse and every single one ends with the victim dying."

"That's not very reassuring," he said.

"I know, but I can take this information and come up with several options and possibilities that might help us find a cure," Bant said.

"Would you like me to do anything?" Obi-wan asked.

Bant smiled. "You can help me with finding a cure, but I also want you to enjoy the time you have with Sasha. Just don't smother her with attention. Act like nothing has changed. That's what I order you to do as your healer."

Obi-wan smiled and chuckled. "Yes Doctor Bant."

Bant laughed. He joined in. Once they were done laughing, Bant leaned back in the chair.

"I'll make copies of what I have found and have a padawan deliver it to you," Bant said calming down.

"Thank you, Bant," Obi-wan said.

She reached and grabbed his arm. She gave it a gentle squeeze.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come see me if things get too much for you," Bant said.

He smiled. "I know."

Bant smiled and patted his arm. "Alright I've got to get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

She stood and grabbed a different data pad. She patted his shoulder as she exited her office. Obi-wan didn't watch her, but once she was gone, he sighed. Gathering himself, Obi-wan headed back to his apartment and had a long talk with Sasha. He will try to make things normal… no he will do. He will make things normal for them. Like Master Yoda says, 'Do or do not, there is no try.'

* * *

_**REVIEW! And I'll see ya'll next week!**_


	6. Visions

_**HAPPY APRIL AND EASTER! Here is a treat from the Easter Beagle! Yes I said Easter Beagle that's because Charlie Brown is awesome! Also I owe you guys a chapter! ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Last time: Obi-wan talked to Bant about the curse.**_

_**Now: Sasha starts having visions.**_

* * *

Chapter 6- Visions

The rest of the week went smoothly. So far none of the symptoms started happening to her, aside from the fact that her hand's veins had turned black. Plus Obi-wan was handling the situation better than she thought. She expected him to be constantly worrying about her every five seconds. But instead he checked in every morning and every night like a normal master would. Where ever he went after she had told him about the curse must have convinced him to keep a cool head. She guessed it was probably Bant.

Speaking of Bant, everyday Sasha went to go see the healer just to check in on how she was doing. The healer was impressed that she was still doing so well. However after their appointment yesterday, Bant warned her that she may soon start having visions and dreams, but she couldn't predict when that would be.

Right now, Sasha and Cayden were heading to one of the training dojos to train. When they entered the dojo, it was relatively empty. Only a small class of younglings were there, but it appeared that the class was ending. They waited until the class left before the made their way to the center.

"How do you want to do this?" Cayden asked as he stretched his arms.

"Best 2 out of 3?" Sasha suggested as she stretched on the ground.

"Deal," he said twisting his body to one side before is popped. He sighed in relief at that.

Sasha stood and grabbed her training saber. Cayden grabbed his.

"Ready?" he asked as he leveled his saber.

"Born ready, babe," Sasha said with a wink.

Cayden smiled before charging forward. Sasha dodged with ease before bringing her saber down. Cayden turned and blocked it. Their little dance began.

* * *

Two duels later and they were tied. Out of breath, the two padawans stood waiting.

"Do you wanna give up?" Cayden asked panting.

"Never!" Sasha cried.

He chuckled at his girlfriend's stubbornness. She charged forward with a smile on her face. They engaged in one final duel. Sasha swung at his blade and he blocked. Cayden then force pushed her back. Sasha landed on her butt. She looked up just in time to block… to block…Grievous' saber?

Huh? Grievous' saber? Wasn't she dueling Cayden? No, she was fighting Grievous. She wasn't even at the Temple… was she?

Her heart told her that this wasn't Grievous she was fighting, but her mind and eyes showed her something different. She charged at Grievous with all of her strength and swung at him.

"What are you doing?" Grievous' hoarse voice roared.

"Taking you down!" Sasha threatened. "You won't get away this time Grievous!"

"Grievous?" Grievous questioned.

_Why would he question his own name?_ She shook the thought away and charged at him again. He blocked her attacks, but appeared to be struggling. She was going to win. She was going to defeat the droid general.

"Sasha, it's me Cayden," he said.

'No, Cayden is on Coruscant. I'm on board your ship above Isa," Sasha exclaimed. She pointed to the other side of bridge. "See there is King Lance."

"Sasha no one is over there," Grievous said. "That's just a training dummy. You are in the Jedi Temple."

"No, how could I?" Her head was starting to hurt. "You're lying!"

They engaged in a duel once again. This time though Sasha even threw a couple punches his way which he dodged. Before she could land a hit on him he spoke up.

"Sorry Sash, but I have to do this."

Suddenly his foot connected with her gut and she was sent flying across the room. She landed amongst the control panels. Everything went black.

* * *

Cayden stood there in shock. He just kicked Sasha into a crash mat, but she did just confuse him for that bucket of bolts Grievous. Was this because of the curse? Either way it was freaky. His hand had summoned his commlink with the force. He placed a call.

"Hello? Master Bant here." Bant answered.

"Bant, we've got a problem. It's Sasha," Cayden said into the comm.

"Where are you?"

"Training dojo C."

"On my way," Bant hung up.

Cayden then placed a call for Obi-wan and told him the same thing. After calling them both, he ran over to his girlfriend and gathered her into his arms.

Before long Bant and Obi-wan arrived. Cayden explained what had happened.

"Alright let's get her to the halls of healing. I'll look her over there," Bant said.

Obi-wan lifted his padawan into his arms. Cayden gathered his and Sasha's gear. The three of them then headed to the Halls of Healing.

* * *

A dull ache in the back of her head made Sasha aware that she was waking up. She started to remember what happened. She opened her eyes immediately with a gasp.

'Grievous!" she gasped.

"Calm down padawan. Grievous is not here. He never was," a soft accented voice said.

Her vision cleared and she spotted Obi-wan above her.

"Master… what happened?" she asked confused as she looked around the room.

She spotted Cayden and Bant standing there.

"Well you mistaken me for Grievous during our duel,' Cayden said with a sideways smile.

"I did?" Sasha said. "But I thought I was actually fighting him at Isa and everything."

"It's your visions. It appears they have started. However I didn't expect them to start like this," Bant said.

"That… that was just a vision," Sasha said as Obi-wan helped her up. "It felt so real."

Obi-wan rubbed her back in comfort before looking to Bant.

"What now?" Obi-wan asked.

"Well I suggest that you try to control those visions. Make it so that you only have visions when you meditate or when you are in an environment that couldn't harm people," Bant suggested.

Sasha gasped and looked at Cayden.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked concerned.

"Nah, but you almost right hooked me a couple times," Cayden said. "Thankfully, I dodged. But I'm all good. Trust me!"

That sort of eased Sasha's concern, but she still looked worried.

"Don't worry, Sash. I'm good," he said. "But umm… I'm wondering how you are doing?"

"My head hurts slightly and my stomach aches a little too," she said.

"Yeah that was my bad," Cayden said. "I kind of kicked you. But don't worry you landed on a crash mat."

Sasha smiled at how he was trying to lighten the mood in his own way.

"Well Sasha…" Bant started.

"I'll work on controlling them," Sasha said.

"Don't worry, padawan. I'll help you," Obi-wan said.

"Thanks Master," Sasha said.

"Alright let me run a couple more tests then you are free to go," Bant said.

Sasha smiled her thanks. Bant left the room leaving the two men alone with Sasha. This curse had just gotten a lot more difficult to deal with.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	7. Memory Lane part 1

_**It's been a while my readers! In honor of me finishing my finals, it being summer break officially (at least for me), and Star Wars Month, here is a new chapter! Yes the month of May is Star Wars Month in my book. I've actually been watching Clone Wars in chronological order all week and I'm planning to finish before the end of the month. So enjoy this new chapter! And belated May the 4**__**th**__** to everyone! **_

_**Last time: Sasha entered into the visions cycle of her curse.**_

_**Now: Let's take a look into the mind of the Sasha, and see what her visions are.**_

* * *

Chapter 7- Memory Lane part 1

For the next week, Sasha experienced visions and dreams of her life. After the first vision in the training dojo, the next vision to follow was that night and was her earliest memory that her brain could pull out. Oddly enough that was after Zane had saved her from the burning apartment that killed her parents.

* * *

"_Zane! Zane! Are you alright?" Jedi Master Neel asked as his padawan exited the burning apartment complex with something in his arms. "Did you find that disturbance you sensed?"_

"_Yes Master," 14 year old Zane Dunigan said. "It was a toddler." He gestured to the baby wrapped up in a blanket in his arms with a stuffed animal in its arms._

"_I sense she is not well. She must have inhaled too much smoke. Medic?" Neel called a medic over._

_A male human in a medical outfit approached. _

"_Master Jedi, you summoned me?" he asked._

"_Yes, my padawan was able to save this toddler. However, it appears she has inhaled too much smoke," he explained._

"_Here I'll take the little one and get her some help," the medic carried her over to a frigate that had landed nearby._

"_Did the little one have parents, padawan?" Neel asked as they followed the medic._

"_Yes… but they were dead when I got there… it was too late for them," Zane said sadly._

"_Well she is in the capable hands of the medics now and we will find her a home," he said._

"_Yes Master."_

* * *

Her visions came only during the day when she meditated and at night when she slept. Thankfully though, her happier memories seemed to have come at night and her darker ones come when she was meditating. The next day, the first vision she had was on the lighter side of things. It was the day she was going to the temple for the first time.

* * *

_Neel and his padawan entered the preschool section of the medical center. The little girl they had saved just the other day was healthy and well. However, they were summoned to the center today as the doctor had apparently found some important information about the girl like her name. Master Yoda was there when they arrived._

"_Master Yoda, this is unexpected," Neel said. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Come to see the young one I have," Yoda said gesturing to the toddler playing across the room with her stuffed animal and blocks. "And summoned too I was."_

_The doctor entered at that moment with a data pad at hand. _

"_Ah Master Jedi, I'm glad you could make it," the doc said. "I have some news." They all wanted to hear what he had to say. "I did a DNA scan and a blood sample, and I have found the girls medical record. She was born on Naboo. Her parents are Jaren and Stela Monroe. Her name is Sasha Monroe."_

"_Sasha," Zane said to himself._

"_There is something else. She is has a high midicholoran count. High enough to meet the Jedi standards if I'm correct." _

_He showed the data pad to Yoda._

"_Indeed strong with the force, the young one is," Yoda said._

_Neel looked at it. "That's quite a high count. It's higher than mine."_

"_Well that's why I called you here Master Yoda," the doctor said. "Since she is a force sensitive child and sadly, because this isn't a daycare center, we can't keep her here forever. Can she go with you Master Yoda? To become a Jedi?"_

"_Hmm," he thought. "Reached consent of the family have you about this idea?"_

"_No, not yet."_

"_Talk to them we must before take her to the Temple we can."_

"_Understood. Follow me."_

_Yoda and the doctor left the room. Zane went over to play with little Sasha. Neel watched. _

_Time seemed to fly before they returned. _

"_Well Master, what is the decision?" Neel asked._

"_The family, consent have they given. A Jedi she will be," Yoda said._

"_Hear that little one, you get to become a Jedi," Zane said to the toddler. _

_Sasha clapped her hands in glee, despite not truly understanding what she signed up for._

* * *

The next couple times involved her training, Aurora (her bully), and even her first encounter with the Jedi Council. Tonight though, she had the dream where she gotten chosen to be a Jedi padawan by Zane. A day she still remembered well to this day.

* * *

"_Alright class, let's take a water break and then we will do some sparring before we end today," the Jedi Knight running the class said. _

"_Yes Master Mi," the class said as a whole. _

_The class of younglings retreated to their benches to grab water. As they all relaxed, 10 year old Sasha noticed a young Knight enter the dojo. She couldn't hear the conversation from where she was sitting, but could tell that it was important based off Master Mi's reaction. Soon the class was called back together._

"_Alright class, let's start today's sparring with our older younglings," Mi said. _

_The older younglings did their sparring sessions before it got to her turn. She was going to face a young male Nautolan in her duel. She got herself ready and fought him. In the end, she was victor._

"_Sasha is our victor," Mi said. The class applauded._

_Sasha shook hands with the Nautolan before returning to her bench to wait for class to be dismissed. Soon every youngling had their chance to duel. Little did she realize that the Jedi Knight from before was watching from the sidelines. _

"_Alright class, wonderful job today. I will see you all next time," Mi said._

_The class pilled out of the dojo in groups. Some exchanged a glance with the Jedi Knight as they left. Then some whispered that he might be there to pick a padawan. Sasha was the last one to pile out. She was stopped by the Jedi Knight._

"_Hello young one. Those were some impressive skills you have," he commented._

"_Thank you, Master," Sasha said with a bow._

"_The name's Zane Dunigan," Zane said. _

"_I'm Sasha Monroe," Sasha said._

"_I know who you are. I have heard many wonderful things about your training and skills. You are quite advanced for you age.'_

'_Thank you, Master Dunigan."_

"_I was a lot like you at your age. I actually became a padawan when I was 11."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yep. So I have a question to ask, Sasha. Would you like to be my padawan?"_

_Sasha was shocked. "What? Why do you want me? There are several older younglings that are better than I am."_

"_I saw and yes they are quite talented. But I want you to be my padawan, because we have a lot in common and since that I have been a Knight for only a few months now, I feel that I am ready for a new challenge. So what is your answer?"_

_Sasha smiled. "Yes. I'll be your padawan. Thank you… master."_

* * *

After that wonderful memory, a lot more troubling ones followed. The one that troubled her the most was back when Aurora almost killed her in that bomb incident and Zane found out she was being bullied. That was something she wished she would never relieved until today.

* * *

_The explosion went off and Sasha went flying. She landed amongst a pile of boxes. Her vision became dazed, but she didn't black out. She could hear her name being called. Zane ran up and kneeled beside her._

"_Sash, are you okay?" he asked in concern. _

"_I think so," she said then winced. "Or not."_

_Zane helped her stand. 14 year old Sasha, leaned heavily on her master. She was tall for her age. She was already passing his shoulders. Zane supported her. _

"_What the hell happened? Who set that bomb off?"_

"_Are you two okay?" Master Dak'win asked as his padawan and he ran over. "Who set that bomb off?"_

"_I don't know," Sasha lied well. _

"_Alright Master Dak'win, you and Aurora finish up the job here. I'll get Sasha to a medic," Zane said as he led his padawan off._

"_Later… loser," Aurora mumbled as Sasha passed her._

_Zane and Sasha got back to their ship. He cleaned and wrapped her wounds. After he was done, he sat back in his chair._

"_Why did you lie back there?" he asked softly._

"_What do you mean?" she asked._

"_Sasha, you can tell me anything, you know that."_

"_Master, Aurora set off the bomb."_

"_What?!"_

"_We were trying to disarm it and she… she was making fun of me while I was trying to concentrate. She fought with me over the cable cutters and ended up cutting the wrong wire. She blamed me for messing her up. We started to run at that point then the bomb went off. She pushed me out of the way of cover, saying there wasn't enough room for the both of us. Next thing I know, I'm colliding with a bunch of boxes."_

_Zane clenched and unclenched his fists several times. _

"_How long has she been doing this to you?" Zane asked after a moment._

"_Since we were both younglings. She has been bullying me for a long time. But please to don't get her in trouble because of me!"_

"_Sasha that may not be helped, but I'll see what I can do."_

* * *

And this was just the start of what was to come for the dying padawan.

To be continued…

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. Memory Lane part 2

_**Hello Everyone! It's been a month since I last updated and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. But since I have a month and a half to breathe until college stuff takes over my life, I am going to make it my goal and finish this story for you guys! Don't hold me to that, but at least expect more updates. Anyway, shall we continue with the story?! AWESOME! Oh and REVIEW TOO!**_

_**Last time: We see into Sasha's mind as she has visions.**_

_**Now: Continuation of seeing into Sasha's mind. Note: the visions you read here are visions she has during her last week of life. The chapter to follow this one will go back in time about one week so you guys can see what happened next with her!**_

* * *

Chapter 8- Memory Lane Part 2

Her visions continued into her final week. Most of them were missions she went on with Zane. However, the one she had that morning was the day the Jedi were off to Geonosis to save Master Kenobi.

* * *

_There was a small knock at her door that pulled Sasha's attention from her book. Zane entered a moment later._

"_Hey, Sash. How ya feeling?" he asked._

_Sasha put the book down and smiled up at her master. "Pretty good, but Master Che says I won't be out of her until tomorrow at the latest."_

_Zane smiled. "Well that's good news."_

_Sasha had been in the Healer's ward for about two days now. After her last mission with her master, she had received some nasty injuries. So it was good news to know that she could join her master's side again by tomorrow. However, she noticed that something was up and he wasn't telling her._

"_Master, not saying I don't mind you visiting, but something is wrong. What's up?" she asked._

_Zane sighed. "Master Kenobi has discovered a massive droid army on Geonosis, but has been captured by Count Dooku."_

"_Dooku? I thought Master Dooku wasn't involved with those Separatists."_

"_Apparently, he is. Master Windu, Yoda, and about thousands of Jedi are headed to that desert planet to rescue Master Kenobi, arrest Viceroy Gunray, and hopefully put a stop to all of this before war breaks."_

"_And let me guess, but you are going too, aren't you?"_

"_Yes I am. But don't you worry, kid. We Jedi won't be alone as Master Yoda is on his way to Kamino to pick some clone soldiers. Apparently, the senate allowed it."_

"_Well, please be safe Master and come back in one piece."_

"_You know me, Sash. I'll be just fine. See you when I get back."_

_After that he left the Healer's ward, leaving Sasha to her book and her worries._

* * *

To think that the vision immediately after that one was when Zane and the rest of the Jedi returned home. She could still remember how cold the Temple felt despite the hot day on Coruscant.

* * *

_Sasha had heard that next day that the Jedi were victorious thanks to the aid of the clones and were finally returning home. After hearing this, she made her way to the hanger in hopes of catching up with her Master. When she got there, she didn't know what to expect, but seeing very few critically injured made her feel a little relieved. _

_She made her way through the mass of Jedi that were gathering in the hanger. However, as she made her way through, she could hear from several different directions that they had lost so many lives during this rescue mission. What the kriff happened? She thought to herself as she became more panicked over her Master's wellbeing. _

_She knew through their bond that he wasn't dead. But if she could at least see him with her own eyes, it might ease her sad heart. _

_After pushing through a couple more Jedi, she spotted her master standing and talking to his best friend, Master Jacen. She approached the two Masters._

"_Master!" she called._

_Zane turned at the sound of her voice and smiled. "Hey Sasha. It's good to see you up and well."_

"_How was Geonosis?" she asked._

_Both Masters frowned. "It was absolute hell. We lost so many lives and if it wasn't for the clones' aid, we would have been completely defeated." Jacen said. "I'm just glad my padawan didn't have to be there to endure it like we had to."_

"_I agree, Jac. I'm glad you weren't there padawan." _

_That made Sasha worry more about what was to come in the near future._

* * *

The closer she got to her end, the more the visions seemed to come one right after another. Even through the night this was still the case. However, one night seemed to have one thing in common, Zane's Death.

* * *

_The squad came up over the hill. An abandon building sat at the bottom of the hill and in front of it was the stolen speeder bike that the bounty hunter used._

"_Looks like we found the bounty hunter, Master. But why would he come to this spooky old place?" Sasha asked as she climbed off of the speeder bike she was on._

"_That's a good question, padawan. He must have something here he couldn't leave without. Commander, have your men surround the building. Sasha, you and I will go in and apprehend him," Zane said as he hopped off after his padawan._

_Sasha nodded and soon they were charging down the hill toward the building. As they got closer, they were being shot at from the top story. Sasha and Zane managed to make it into the building, but their clones were being sniped at. _

_Together, Master and Padawan made their way through the crummy building to the top floor to take down the bounty hunter. Once they got to the top floor, the bounty hunter started firing at them from down the hall. Sasha and Zane took cover._

"_This idiot is gonna shoot the whole place down on top of us," Zane said under his breath as he dodged another blast. _

"_Agreed," Sasha said before risking a glance down the hall. _

_Another blast flew at her and she moved away just in time, but she didn't notice that the blast was headed toward a gas line pipe. Thankfully Zane did. He force pushed his padawan into the open door way behind her before diving in after, narrowly escaping the explosion. But that didn't mean they didn't come out of it unscathed. _

_After they came too, they pulled themselves up and scrambled down the destroyed hall. They entered the room the bounty hunter had been firing from. It was empty and on fire. However, the bounty leapt down from the ceiling just after they entered. He closed them in and attacked them. Sasha and Zane held their own while earning some new burns and injuries during the fight. _

_However for Sasha, the fight soon came to an end when the ceiling caved in on top of her and she blacked out._

* * *

It was hard to believe that the chain of events only happened about a little over a year ago. That's when she realized that she was getting closer to her end. The only dreams she had left to have were her missions between her and Obi-wan. But of course, she did have the one where she was told about Zane's death and when she was assigned to Obi-wan.

* * *

_Sasha sat meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains on the ledge of one of the smaller fountains. This was the first day since she was finally released after being trapped in the healer's ward for two months due her coma and stuff. She was so glad to be free and able to return to her duties. Plus Master Che told her that her Master would return from his mission today. _

_She was excited! She missed Zane. She hadn't seen him in a whole month. It felt like a hole was in her chest every time he was mentioned, but she never understood why. She just assumed it was because she missed him and haven't seen him in a while. She also was trying to figure out why she couldn't sense his presence anymore. Che said that was because she was still trying to recover and it would be back to normal in a matter of days._

_Suddenly her meditating was interrupted when she sensed Master Yoda approaching. She opened her eyes to see the elder Master and Master Kenobi standing in front of her. She smiled up to them._

"_Hello, Masters," she said._

"_Hello Padawan Monroe, how feel you?" Yoda asked._

"_Much better, Master Yoda. Thank you for asking," Sasha said._

"_Good to hear that is," Yoda said. "However, speak to you I must. Sad news do I bare."_

_Sasha frowned. "What is it, Master?"_

"_Remember do you, the last mission you were on?"_

"_Yes, bits and pieces, but I remember it."_

"_When in a coma you were, saved you your Master did. However, while saving you… died your Master did."_

_Sasha turned pale. "What? That's impossible. You and the healers told me he was alive and still on missions."_

"_A lie that was. Told you that we did to prevent you from relapsing. For your health that was. Sorry I am for lying to you. But waited until you were ready, I had to. Before tell you, I could."_

_Sasha looked shocked and upset. Tears fell down her cheeks. She could tell Master Kenobi was sad as well, but just as shocked as her. It seemed he didn't know that she didn't know about Zane. That explained why she couldn't sense him now. Yoda gave her a moment before speaking again._

"_Forgive me, I hope you will as more news do I have for you." Sasha didn't say anything. He continued. "Based off your skills and talents, knight you we could, but ready we see you are not. Not yet at least. So assign you we did to a new master until fit you are to become a knight."_

_Sasha's eyes went wide as the tears were still falling. Kenobi looked at Yoda._

"_Master are you serious?" he asked. "I believe this is too soon for her to take on a master after the current news she just got."_

"_Understand that I do. But a Master she needs, so continue to aid in the war she can. That's why your padawan she will be."_

"_What?!"_

"_Asked you did, a while back for a new padawan. And since a powerful Jedi you are, train her well you can and help her finish you will, so a knight she can be."_

"_Master, I…"_

"_Apologize I do for all of this you two. Forgive me I hope you will. Also hope understand my reasons you do. Now excuse me you will. Needed elsewhere am I."_

_Sasha and Kenobi watched as Yoda left them. After he was gone, Sasha gathered her knees to her chest and placed her forehead on her knees. She continued to cry. She couldn't believe this was happening and all too soon. _

_Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back. She looked up and spotted Master Kenobi sitting next to her with a sad smile on his face. _

"_I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, young one. No one deserves to learn such horrible news the way you did. Also I will understand if you don't wish to be my padawan due to the circumstances," Master Kenobi said._

_Sasha looked at him surprised by his words. She then looked away. She knew Zane would want her to grow up and become the best Jedi Knight she could be. _

"_If it makes you feel any better, I knew your Master." Sasha glanced at him. "He was a good friend of mine when were padawans. I didn't see him much after I became a knight, but I do remember the day he told me he took an apprentice. I was happy for him. But what really got me was that his padawan was the child he had saved when we was only 14 and I was only 18. And now to think I'm sitting next to that child 18 years later after only barely meeting her once."_

_Sasha remembered that. She only truly met Master Kenobi once and it was "Hi and Bye" moment too._

_She wiped her face. "I know my Master would want me to be happy. It's just…"_

"_I understand. You want to grieve for him since you never got the chance two months ago. You also never got the chance to move on. I won't be mad at you for taking the time to think about it and grieve over it. Trust me, losing a Master is not easy. I have felt the same pain you are feeling now."_

_Sasha looked at him again. "Master Kenobi, knowing Master Zane he would be happy that one of his friends would continue my training. I know he cared for all of his friends. I want to continue my training. I want to be a Jedi Knight. And I'll do it for him. So I might be upset about this at first, but I will grow to be okay with it. So I accept Master Yoda's decision with a heavy heart and I will be your new padawan."_

_Master Kenobi looked at her shocked. She really surprised him with her maturity. She was 18 after all. But it was the fact she was handling this so well. He smiled a small smile and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders._

"_Then it would be an honor to have you as my padawan, Miss Monroe."_

"_It's Sasha, Sasha Monroe. And it would be an honor to have you as my Master, Master Obi-wan Kenobi."_

* * *

After that vision, she had the one where it was her first mission with Obi-wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka. Where she got to make a new friend in the Torgurta. She got to catch up with Anakin as they knew each other from classes when they were younger as well as the fact that she is only a couple years younger than him. She even got to show her new Master her skill on the battle field. Sasha impressed Obi-wan with her strength, determination, wisdom, smarts, and skills with a lightsaber and with the force. To think after that mission, despite the events that lead to her becoming Obi-wan's padawan, she would be so welcomed into their group that she knew that these relationships would last a life time.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	9. Possible Cure

_**HELLO! I'm sorry that it's been a while since I last update, but it is sooner than the last time. Anyway, since I know that some of you are starting school this week I feel that you need something to uplift your spirits once the school day is over. SO I present to you TWO chapters today! Yes, you heard me right. I am posting two chapters today. No I am not sick. I just feel that you guys deserve it. SO please read and review!**_

_**Last time: We got to see into Sasha's mind and see her visions. **_

_**Now: We go one week back in time like the note in the last chapter said. In this chapter, Bant believes she has found a possible cure for Sasha. Will it work?**_

* * *

Chapter 9- Possible Cure

"And duck," Obi-wan said.

Sasha tucked and rolled missing the blaster bolts. She then took cover behind a crash pad and tossed a droid popper in the direction of the two test droids. The two test droids short circuited and shut down. Sasha hopped up onto her feet.

"Well done," Obi-wan said coming out from behind the blast shield they had in the dojo. "I'm very impressed."

Sasha leaned against the crash mat panting slightly, smiling.

"Thanks," she said.

Obi-wan walked over with a water bottle. He handed it to her. She took it and chugged about half of it down. Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at it.

"Are you drinking enough water each day?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've drank enough that all the lakes on Naboo have run dry," Sasha commented with a smirk.

He chuckled.

The second week of her final days was coming to an end. The third was going to be starting soon. Yet each day Sasha trained as if she was to be sent to the front lines any minute. However, recently she had been getting thirsty quite often and started to experience a lack of hunger. So Bant told her each day to make sure she drank plenty of water and she at least got two square meals.

She was losing so much weight. Yet with all the exercise she was doing too, she also was gaining muscle, but not much. However, many were starting to notice her becoming skinner and her skin starting to lose its tan color. It wasn't much of a secret anymore that she was dying from this damn curse. But she didn't let them or the curse itself bother her. She kept on smiling each day and living life like nothing had changed. Just like the doctor ordered. And Obi-wan was proud of her for that.

"Alright, I think you have had enough training for today," Obi-wan said placing a hand on Sasha's shoulder.

Sasha nodded as she straightened up. "I agree. I'm so tired I think I could sleep a week, but I want to see next week too."

He smiled. "I'm amazed that you could keep such a sense of humor despite the circumstances."

"Well I gotta stay positive and hopeful, don't I?" Sasha said as she walked over to the bench where her cloak and outer tunic waited.

Obi-wan nodded as he grabbed his cloak that was sitting on a chair behind the blast shield.

"Yes you do. We all do in this war," he said as he pulled it on.

Sasha nodded once she finished putting on her outer tunic and adjusting her belt. Suddenly Bant came running through the door, sweating and panting.

"Sasha! Obi-wan!" she said as she leaned over catching her breath.

"Present!" they both said.

She glared at them as she straightened up finally catching her breath.

"Very funny," she said.

"Sorry it's the mood we're in today," Sasha said as she tossed her cloak over her shoulder.

"What is it, Bant?" Obi-wan asked tossing a narrowed look at his padawan.

"I think I may have found a cure," Bant said.

Sasha and Obi-wan exchanged a shocked glance.

"Are you serious?" Sasha asked.

"Do you think that I would run here if it wasn't?" Bant questioned.

"She's got a point," Obi-wan said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sasha asked.

Bant smiled and gesture for them to follow her. They made their way out of the dojo and to the healer's ward as fast as they could.

* * *

Sasha sat on the examination bed. Obi-wan stood next to her. Bant had led them to the Halls of Healing and told them to wait in this examination room while she grabbed her research. She came walking in a moment later with a data pad in one hand and a tray in the other. She set the tray down on the bed. Sasha looked at it. There was a needle and a syringe with a purple medicine in it.

"What's this?" Sasha asked gesturing to the tray.

"That is the possible cure," Bant said scrolling through her data pad.

"Possible?" Obi-wan questioned.

"Meaning it might work or it might not," Bant said as she continued to look through the pad.

"That's comforting," Sasha mumbled.

"But what is it, Bant?" Obi-wan asked. "What is in it? How is it a cure?"

"Well this is made up of every known medicine that took place when trying to cure this before and had a positive outcome,' she said finally looking up from her data pad. "I noticed while I was looking through all of the articles we had on this that every time someone came up with a cure for it, it had a positive and negative outcome. Things that made it work and things that caused it to fail. I took the things that worked and mixed them together with proper calculation and came up with this cure."

"Bant, when was the last time you got rest," Obi-wan commented as he noticed his friend was rambling.

She looked at him. "Three nights ago."

"And you're sure this will work?" Sasha asked now concerned for the healer.

"Of course! Vokara helped me make just in case my tired state screwed it up along the way," Bant said setting the data pad down.

"Well that's… good. But do you think it will actually stop this curse?"

"Well… we will have to test it and see," she said grabbing the syringe and needle, and putting them together.

Sasha shot a worried glance at Obi-wan. He just shrugged and gave her a look that told her to trust the tired healer.

"Alright, let's do this," Sasha said as she rolled up her sleeve to reveal the black veins on her arm that reached her shoulder.

Bant got the needle ready. She then dabbed a wet cloth on her arm. She placed the needle in and injected the medicine. Sasha cringed at the needle. Bant pulled the needle away and put it back down on the tray.

"Now we wait," she said as she cleaned up the tray.

Sasha kept her sleeve rolled up and glanced over at her Master before looking back at her arm. After a moment, Sasha couldn't believe her eyes. The veins turned grey and were starting to retract back to her hand where the veins had started in the first place.

"Oh my… it's working," Obi-wan said eyes wide.

Sasha could feel tears gathering in her eyes. It really was working.

"Bant you did it! You are a genius," Obi-wan said patting his friend on the back.

"I can't it believe either. I am a genius," Bant said just as surprised as they were.

Just as they were all cheering and celebrating, Sasha gasped in pain about a few minutes later. She looked down at her arm. The black veins returned looking darker than before, but they did not spread to her shoulder. They stopped on her upper arm. They all sighed in defeat.

"It did work," Bant grumbled. "I'm sorry Sasha. I thought I had it."

"Well it did work… for like five minutes," Sasha said trying to cheer up Bant. "I could just come in tomorrow and get another dosage of it until it's gone for good."

"Sadly, if you did that, you would be dead from over-dosing before you died of this curse," Bant said still sounding sad. 'This was only good for one try and no more."

"Well you did your best, Bant," Obi-wan said. "I guess we will just have to look for another one."

"Yeah."

"But until then. Get some rest. That's not the doctor's orders, that's a concerned friends orders."

Bant nodded. "I will."

"Come along, padawan. Let's leave Bant to her midday nap."

"Yes Master," Sasha said as she hopped off the bed.

She grabbed her cloak and patted Bant's arm.

"Thank you. Even though it may have only worked for about a few minutes. I may have been given a few extra minutes in life," Sasha said.

Bant smiled and hugged the girl. "Don't worry I will find you this cure if it is the last thing I do."

Sasha pulled away and smiled at her. "I know you will."

With that Master and Padawan left the Halls of Healing and returned to their quarters.

"Well there's our excitement for today," Sasha stated.

Obi-wan chuckled. "Indeed."

* * *

_**REVIEW! And don't forget the chapter to follow this one! Remember two chapters today!**_


	10. I Can't Go!

_**Here is the second chapter I promised! Enjoy!**_

_**Last time: Bant thought she had a possible cure for Sasha. It didn't work.**_

_**Now: Obi-wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka are about to receive a mission. Obi-wan doesn't want to go.**_

* * *

Chapter 10- I Can't Go!

After dealing with the events of the possible cure Bant had created, Obi-wan and Sasha returned to their quarters. Sasha went for a shower while Obi-wan made them some tea. He then took a seat at the kitchen table reading through the recent Holonet news. More and more political drabble, and more news on victories in the war. Just another boring day in the universe.

Sasha came into the kitchen a moment later with a fresh outfit and wet hair hanging on her shoulders. She walked over and grabbed a mug.

"Is the tea ready?" she asked as she glanced over to her master.

"I just put it on. It will be ready soon," he said still reading through the Holonet.

Sasha set her mug down and moved over to the other chair at the table.

"Interesting reading?" she asked as she tied her hair back into a braid.

"Just the funny pages," he joked with a smirk as he set the pad down. "The Holonet never changes. The same old drabble every day since this war started."

"Well at least it isn't the new drabble. I hear it is just as bad as the old stuff," Sasha joked once she finished her braid.

He chuckled just as the teapot went off. He stood up and poured them both a mug of it. He set it down in front of Sasha. She took it and sipped.

"Hmm, that hits the spot," Sasha said as she set the mug down.

Obi-wan was about to take a sip of his when his commlink went off. He set his mug down.

"Kenobi here," he answered.

"Master Kenobi, you are needed for an emergency council session," the voice on the other end said.

"Alright. I'll be right there," Obi-wan said before hanging up. "And just like that my break is over."

Sasha smiled before taking another sip of tea.

"Well I'll keep the engine running," Sasha said.

He rolled his eyes and took a large sip of his tea before setting it down. He then grabbed his cloak from the back of his chair.

"Be good. I'll be back soon," Obi-wan said as he headed for the door.

"Yes Master," Sasha said as she watched him leave then returned to her tea.

* * *

"The people of Kirros are in danger and we need a few Jedi to go aid them," Mace said to the council.

They had already discussed several other endeavors that had occurred in this war. This was the last thing they had to discuss. It was an important matter.

"That is why we have summoned you Master Skywalker and your padawan. We would like the two of you and Master Kenobi to head to Kirros, and aid them in their Separatist issue," Mace continued.

"Wait, when do we leave?" Obi-wan asked.

"Immediately," Yoda said.

"Master's if I may, I ask to remain behind. As many of you know, my padawan is dying. She only has a week left. I don't know how long we could be gone for and I don't want to risk it," Obi-wan said. "I do know what the code says about attachment. But I also want to be here if she dies."

"Have so little faith in her do you?" Yoda asked.

"Of course not Master. I believe she will pull through, but I am also not leaving out the factor that her death is possible. I know Bant is working her hardest to find a cure. For example, earlier today she had one that almost worked."

"Obi-wan, Sasha will be just fine. Master Par and his padawan can keep an eye on her while you are gone. And based off the reports we are getting, the three of you won't be gone more than a couple days," Plo Koon said.

"That's plenty of time to go out, kick some Separatist butt, and be back home in time to find a real cure for Sasha," Anakin said. "Don't worry Obi-wan."

"Skywalker is right. We need you to go out to help them. I promise we will contact you if something happens to her," Mace said. "Have faith Obi-wan."

"Alright. We will leave immediately then. And I'll contact Jac before we go," Obi-wan said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, Obi-wan," Yoda said. "In good hands, she is."

"I know, Master. I know."

"Alright. Council dismissed."

The council members stood and left. Anakin walked over to Obi-wan who remained in his chair.

"Come on, Master. The quicker we do this, the quicker we can get home and save her," Anakin said.

"I know. Just to think that she only have a week left. A week Anakin," Obi-wan said. "I have dealt with this curse pretty well so far. But now…I think I'm going crazy."

Anakin smiled. "Not without me you are not. And besides, Sasha would scold you like there was no tomorrow for not going to Kirros and helping the Torgutas."

"He is right, Master," Ahsoka said speaking up for the first time that meeting. "We have to help my people."

"I know, Ahsoka," he said standing. "Anakin go tell Jac his orders. I need to get my things and tell Sasha the news. I'll meet you both down in the hanger in 30 minutes."

"Alright, see ya there. Come on, Ahsoka," Anakin said as they followed after Obi-wan out of the chamber.

* * *

Obi-wan returned to his quarters to find Sasha sitting on the couch reading a book. She smiled up to him when he walked in.

"So what did the war want? Did you tell them I say hi?" she joked.

He smirked, but it slowly disappeared. "No, but I did get new orders. Anakin, Ahsoka, and I are headed out to Kirros. The people are in trouble and we are going to aid them."

Sasha closed her book. "How long do you think you will be gone?"

"A couple days at most, but I promise I will contact if we stay longer than that," Obi-wan said as he made his way to his room. "Also Jac and Cayden will keep you company just in case something happens and will contact me immediately too."

"I see," Sasha said sitting up. "You are worried. I promise to be safe and not to do anything stupid. I will be fine by the time you get back. Hell maybe Bant will a cure by then too. You got to have faith in me."

"I do," he said as he opened the door to his room. "I just can't believe that time has flown by so fast."

Sasha frowned. "Me neither. Sounds like I'm growing up, not dying."

He chuckled from his room. He appeared a moment later with a small bag on his shoulder.

"Jac will take good care of you. And I will be back in time to help save you," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know," she said looking up at him. "Be safe and say hi to others for me. Also that I will be back soon."

He nodded and gave her shoulder a tight squeeze before heading out. He reached the hanger to find Anakin and Ahsoka waiting for him.

"Shall we?" Anakin asked.

Obi-wan nodded and they head off to Kirros.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! And I might just update sooner!**_


	11. We Found a Cure!

_**Hi guys! I thought you guys could use another chapter! Please remember to review!**_

_**Last time: Obi-wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka are given a mission to Kirros. (BTW Amazing story arc from season 4)**_

_**Now: They are back and Bant has some wonderful news!**_

* * *

Chapter 11- We Found a Cure!

Sasha smiled when she heard that her master had returned from Kirros with Master Anakin and Ahsoka. She was glad that they were back so soon. Especially since she only had three more days left. Three days. She didn't want to think about it. She hated thinking about it. She hated it just about as much as she hated this war. But she pushed the hate away as it lead to the dark side. That was the only thing she could do.

Anyway, once she heard they were back she was happy. However, when she heard that her master was in the healers ward, she laughed. It didn't surprise her that he would go out on a mission and not come back without a few battle scars. She only wondered what happened this time. And don't worry. Anakin told her via commlink that it wasn't serious and that he just got himself in trouble again. That's why she laughed.

She made her way to the healer's ward with Cayden. He had become glued to her hip since Obi-wan left. He made sure that nothing happened to her. He was more protective of her than Obi-wan was. Of course he was her boyfriend, but if he continued to do this their secret would be out.

When they got to the healer's ward, they made their way to the room Obi-wan was in. They knocked on the door and heard some say enter on the other side. They opened the door and walked in. Sasha smiled at her master who was sitting up in bed, his torso bandaged.

"Well look whose home," Sasha said as she approached the bed.

Obi-wan smiled, but it wasn't as big as hers. "You don't look well, padawan."

Sasha shrugged. She had to admit to herself. She looked almost like a walking ghost with black veins.

"Yeah, it's gotten worse, but I'm still standing and breathing, and that's what counts," Sasha said.

Now his smile grew. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Now you, on the other hand, look like hell. What happened?" Sasha asked as Cayden grabbed a seat for her to sit in.

Obi-wan looked at the others in the room before he spoke up. Sasha took a seat. They all told the tale of their adventure including the part where Obi-wan became a slave and took a nice beating from their light whips. That's also when both her and Cayden learned that Anakin was a slave before a Jedi. Once they were done, Sasha and Cayden were silent.

"Well it sounded like a good time," Cayden said as he was leaning against the wall.

"Seriously," Sasha added as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah it was an adventure in itself, but that is last time I deal with slavers," Anakin said.

"Agreed," Obi-wan and Ahsoka said at the same time.

At that point, the door opened and Bant came in. She looked like she hadn't slept for days and like she had just run there.

"Guys, you are not going to believe what I found," Bant said sounding excited. "Oh good you are all here!"

"Bant what did you find?" Obi-wan asked shrugging on a white shirt.

"I found a cure! And a real one this time," she said.

"Wait, seriously," Sasha said.

"Yes! I did so much research and I finally contacted a healer from the planet where this all started. They told me about everything they tried and I took note of those findings. Then a friend of mine over at the Medical Center here on Coruscant told me about this story where someone was cursed and the only way to break it was to reverse it or to destroy the source of the curse. So I thought about it. I knew that reversing was going to be a challenge. So then I thought why not destroy the shadow? And then it hit me! That is the cure! You have to kill the shadow!" She explained excited.

Everyone's facial expression didn't change. They were frozen in place.

"Please tell me this is a joke," Anakin said.

She looked confused. "No, it's not a joke. I'm dead serious. You have to kill the shadow. You do that, no more curse. I'm surprised we didn't think of this earlier."

Everyone looked at her shocked. It must be the lack of sleep, because she is usually not this… slow. They all groaned and collapsed. Obi-wan fell back against the pillows. Anakin collapsed onto the other bed in the room that was empty. Ahsoka was on her hands and knees. Cayden slid down the wall. Sasha fell forward in her chair, but remained sitting. Bant sweat dropped.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

_**HAHAHA! What did you guys think? Review please! BTW that ending moment if you were confused was the kind of moment you would see in Anime when the characters collapse from learning shocking news that results in the audience laughing. And if you don't understand what I mean… well I hope you still enjoyed it! And go watch some animes! **_


	12. Only Chance

_**Hi guys! This week is a special week for me as it is my last week of summer and start camp next week then classes start. At the same time, another reason why it was special is because Saturday is a big day for me! Anyway, I'm planning on updating often this week starting with two chapters today! Yes, you heard me I am posting two chapters today! I repeat this is not a drill! So please sit back, relax, and review!**_

_**Last time: Bant found the real cure.**_

_**Now: Obi-wan and Anakin prepare to leave to save Sasha and kill the shadow.**_

* * *

Chapter 12- Only Chance

After the Jedi regained their composure and despite the healers best interests, Obi-wan left the healers ward to go to the council. Anakin, Ahsoka, Sasha, Cayden, and Bant raced after him as he made this way through the corridors. He rounded a corner and stopped in front of Master Yoda's quarters. He knocked at the door. At moment later, it slid open to reveal Master Windu and Master Mundi.

"Master Kenobi? Shouldn't you be in the healer's ward?" Mundi asked.

"Yes, but this is urgent," Obi-wan said. The others came to a halt behind him. "Where is Master Yoda?"

"Let them in," they heard Yoda say from in the room.

The two Masters nodded and moved back into the room. Obi-wan and the others pilled in. The small room became very cramped very fast. Yoda was sitting on his meditation pad. Windu and Mundi standing with their backs against the wall.

"Take a seat," Yoda said motioning to the other meditation pads.

Obi-wan sat on one and Sasha on the other as she was slightly panting from running up there. Cayden stood behind her. Anakin and Ahsoka behind Obi-wan. Bant between the two sitting Jedi.

"What news have you, Obi-wan?" Yoda asked.

"Bant found a way to save Sasha," he said.

Bant explained her findings to the Jedi Masters. They exchanged looks among themselves before speaking up again.

"Well I'm guessing you are here to ask for permission to go do this," Mace asked.

"Yes, myself and Anakin can go to destroy this thing and save Sasha," Obi-wan said. "The quicker we leave to do this, the faster we can save her before time is up. Master we only have three days!"

Yoda stroked his chin.

"Obi-wan, I hope you realize that you are still healing," Mundi said. "I can tell that you are in pain just sitting there. Do think that Master Che would release you for this?"

"I can give him the release. He is my patient after all," Bant said. "Besides, if he returns with a couple cuts and bruises, I'll make sure to double his tab." A smile was playing at her lips.

"Thanks, Bant," Obi-wan grumbled.

Sasha and Cayden smirked.

"And knowing Obi-wan, I wouldn't be able to stop him even if I tried," she continued.

"Alright, if so determined you seem then go you may," Yoda said. "But hurry you must if beat the clock you will."

"Yes, Master," Anakin and Obi-wan said at the same time.

The group piled out leaving the three Masters alone again.

"You know he reminds me of Qui-Gon more and more each day," Mace said.

Yoda nodded.

* * *

That evening, Obi-wan and Anakin were boarding the Twilight to head off to Mailon to stop the shadow. Sasha, Cayden, and Ahsoka came to see him off.

"We will be back as soon as possible," Anakin said before disappearing aboard the ship to start it up.

"He is right," Obi-wan said. "You two take care of Sasha while we are gone."

"Yes, Master Kenobi," Cayden and Ahsoka said at the same time.

"Master, I'll be okay and if something happens Bant will contact you," Sasha said.

"I know she will," Obi-wan said placing his hands on her shoulders.

Cayden and Ahsoka took that as a signal to give them a moment alone. They moved aside.

"Sasha, I want you to know that you are the strongest young woman I have ever met. You are also a very talented and skilled padawan. And even though I may have passed down my luck with the healers, you have remained strong and have gotten back onto your feet in no time. You have also become quite an inspiration with the younglings and your fellow Jedi. And…" he looked over to the Twilight then back to her. "You are hands down the best padawan, I have ever had. Anakin may be a brother to me, but I have looked to you as a daughter. And if this is the last time we see each other should I fail, I just wanted you to know that."

Sasha had tears in her eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Master… for everything."

Obi-wan patted her shoulders then made his way to the ship. He walked up the ramp and didn't look back. The Twilight took off and left Coruscant.

Sasha stood watching the ship go. She didn't even notice a tear fall from her eyes. She felt an arm around her shoulders. She looked over to see that it was Cayden. Sasha rest her head on his shoulder. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around her too.

"We are here for you Sasha," Ahsoka said. "And don't worry, nothing will get past the two of them."

Sasha smiled as the three friends group hugged before disappearing back into the temple.

* * *

_**REVIEW and remember one more for today! **_


	13. Hunting a Shadow

_**Here is round two! *ding ding***_

_**Last time: Obi-wan is given permission to go to Meilon.**_

_**Now: They arrive and have to wait until morning.**_

* * *

Chapter 13- Hunting a Shadow

The moment the Twilight touched down on Meilon, Anakin had never seen Obi-wan move so fast in his life. Obi-wan was up out of his seat and at the ramp before the ramp even lowered. Anakin shut down the ship and lowered the ramp and followed after Obi-wan. Before Obi-wan could even get down the ramp, Anakin grabbed his shoulder.

"Obi-wan, before you go too crazy I suggest that you calm down," Anakin said. "At the same time, a wise master once told me, 'Sometimes a great leap forward often requires taking two steps back.'"

Obi-wan chuckled and faced Anakin. "Using my own advice against me, eh?"

Anakin laughed. "Yep. Did it work?"

Obi-wan nodded. "It did."

"Alright, now let's go talk to the Major, see what we can do, and then find a place to stay for the night."

"Yes, Master." Obi-wan laughed while Anakin glared at him. He stilled hated being called that by him.

The two masters made their way through the town to the town hall. When they got there, they noticed how deserted it was. It was after all 8pm. Anakin approached the front desk.

"Hello? Anybody here?" he asked as he leaned over it.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but we are closing up for the night. You need to leave," a voice said from their right.

Both Jedi turned to see a mid-aged Meilos walking their way. He looked to be the Major based off of his official robes.

"Actually, we are here to see the Major as we are here on urgent and time limited business," Obi-wan explained.

"Well look no further as I am the Major," he said. "And what's this urgent business that clearly can't wait until morning."

"Sir, we are Jedi," Anakin said pulling out his saber hilt. "And we are here to destroy that shadow freak that cursed his padawan." He gestured his thumb to Obi-wan. "We were wondering what you could tell us about it."

His face became serious. "I see. Well that does sound very important. Alright, I'll tell you all I know, but I've got to make it quick as I have dinner waiting for me at home."

Both Jedi nodded and he explained to them about this shadow.

The tale goes that 100 years ago a greedy man, who was such a womanizer and lecher as well as an arrogant man, was punished by a witch in the out skirts of town. Apparently, he tried to flirt with her and make her is bride just because she looked beautiful. When actually she was in disguise and was a really old woman. She cursed him to become a shadow so that if he ever tried to touch another by flirting with them inappropriately then he would curse them. They would get what is known as the Shadow's curse which consumes them, gives them visions, and kills them three weeks later. But after he learned that he could do this, he panicked. Apparently, he didn't want to hurt anyone or cause them to die because of his stupid behavior. So for the next 50 years he avoided touching anyone or thing, but occasionally he would get someone on accident.

"The last time he got a victim was 20 years ago," the major finished. "But that's what I was told. It's not the whole story."

"Well it should be enough," Anakin said.

"Well that's all I can do for you gentlemen," the major said. "I suggest you find a place to stay tonight and start your search tomorrow. Unless your padawan has less time then that?"

"No, she has plenty. Thank you," Obi-wan said sounding disappointed slightly.

The two Jedi left and headed back to the ship. They climbed into the bunks on board after a brief meal and prepared for sleep. Anakin was out in minutes. Obi-wan however laid there looking at the ceiling. It took him longer than he liked to fall asleep. But once it did get him, he had a very restless night. Tomorrow was going to be hell for him.

* * *

The next morning, Anakin rolled over to find Obi-wan not in his bunk. He got up, re-hooked his saber and belt, and searched the ship for the older Jedi. He found him outside, basking in the sun light. Anakin came up behind him.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning, Anakin," Obi-wan said. "Are you ready to go?"

"I was gonna grab a meal pack then I'll be ready. What about you?"

"I'm ready."

"Well then I'll be ready soon."

Anakin disappeared back into the ship and ate the smallest meal pack he could find. He ate it quickly, nearly giving himself indigestion in the process. He then returned to find Obi-wan in the same position as when he left. He approached his former Master.

"Alright, let the hunt begin," Anakin said.

Obi-wan nodded. The two Jedi headed off to hunt down a shadow.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	14. Critical State

_**Hi! I'm here with another chapter! You guys are probably like, "Wait a minute? Didn't you post yesterday? And now again? OMG!" Well calm down and I'll give you the chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Last time: Obi-wan and Anakin arrived.**_

_**Now: Sasha enters the critical state.**_

* * *

Chapter 14- Critical State

The next morning, Cayden was in the kitchen making breakfast for him and Sasha. She was still sound asleep in her room, but was going to wake her soon. He stayed the night at her place only to keep an eye on her. Now that doesn't mean they didn't share a bed together, but he mainly kept an eye on her through the night and didn't sleep much.

As he was finishing, a thought went through his head. One day in the future, this could be normal for them. They would live together, share a bed, they would switch off on making meals, and be a couple with no sneaking around. That thought made Cayden smile and not notice his ill girlfriend had come into the kitchen.

"Good morning, handsome," a voice said as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

Cayden looked over his shoulder and his smile grew.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said as he leaned back to place a kiss on Sasha's forehead.

Sasha smiled up at him. She was still beautiful despite the fact she looked to be at death's door.

"What are you making?" she asked coming out from around him.

"Pancakes," Cayden said. "And now they are done. Take a seat."

Sasha nodded and took a seat at the table. Cayden brought the pancakes over to the table and they enjoyed their breakfast. Once they were done, Cayden cleaned up and Sasha went to the living room.

When he was done, he entered into the living room and found her reading. He joined her. For the next couple hours, they read through their books until Sasha had to go the bathroom. While Cayden read through the next couple paragraphs he heard the door open. He turned to see if Sasha was okay only to see her collapse forward.

"SASHA!" Cayden panicked as he leapt over the back of the couch and rushed to her side.

He lifted her into his arms and tried to wake her. No good. She was out. Cayden felt his panic rising when he realized that she may have just entered that critical state Bant mentioned. He lifted her bridal style into his arms and rushed from her apartment to the Halls of Healing.

He caught a few gasps and shocked faces as he rushed by many Jedi with her in his arms. By yesterday, every Jedi knew about Sasha's condition. And now that they were seeing her like this, they were probably fearing the worst like he was.

He got to the Halls of Healing in minutes. He was out of breath and he could feel his heart about ready to explode from his chest. Before he had the chance to call for Bant, two padawan healers and Bant rushed to him.

"Don't worry, Cayden," Bant said looking sad. "We are ready for this. She will be fine."

"But for how long?" Cayden asked as the padawans took Sasha from his arms and down the hall.

"48 hours at most," she said.

Cayden ran a hand through his hair, uneasy. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Bant gave him a reassuring smile, but he could see the hint of doubt in her hopeful eyes. She rushed after the padawans and a door slid shut. Cayden sank into a seat in the waiting area, his head in his hands.

* * *

When Bant finished hooking Sasha up to the monitors, she let out an uneasy breath. At that point, she shooed the padawans away from the room. She then entered into the waiting area to find Cayden staring off into space.

"Cayden?" she said catching his attention. "You can see her now."

Cayden nodded and headed into the room, immediately taking a seat beside the bed. Bant watched him before placing a call to Obi-wan. She waited until she heard a response on the other side.

"Obi-wan, it's me. Sasha has entered the critical state. You've got 48 hours and counting. Hurry my old friend."

She heard the other end go dead. She could sense her old friend's turmoil in the force. Bant frowned. This was going to be really tough on him if things don't end well. Now all she could do was wait for them to finish off that shadow and keep Sasha stable.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	15. Running Out of Time

_**HI ya'll! So I've got a short one for you today! Please remember to review! It makes me happy to see that!**_

_**Last time: Sasha collapsed.**_

_**Now: HURRY!**_

* * *

Chapter 15- Running Out of Time

Obi-wan was actually startled when his comm had gone off. He picked it up and answered. He assumed it was Bant, but he prayed it was good news. Oh, how wrong he was.

"Obi-wan, it's me. Sasha has entered the critical state. You've got 48 hours and counting. Hurry my old friend."

He hung up immediately after that. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't look at Anakin.

"She will be fine. Bant and Vokara will do everything in their power to keep her alive," he reassured.

"That also means we have to search faster and dawdling," Obi-wan said still not looking at his former padawan. "We only have 48 hours."

"I know," Anakin said dropping his hand. "Let's get moving."

* * *

They searched the whole day for this damn shadow and came up with squat. Nothing. A big old Gundark egg. But even though both Jedi were frustrated and annoyed, both were also extremely tired. Obi-wan still healing body was protesting him big time that Anakin had to help him back to the ship.

The entire way Obi-wan was silent. Not even his grunts of pain were audible. Anakin was worried for the guy. He had never in all the years seen Obi-wan so…so… defeated. He had seen the man act this way before, but that was an act for the ones that held them hostage. But this… this was different. It was real. And it freaked Anakin out.

When they got back to the ship, Anakin set Obi-wan down on the bed before going to clean up in the refresher. However, when he came back into the room he half expected Obi-wan to be still in the same spot and half expected him to be mediating. But no. He found Obi-wan lying on the bed, passed out. The guy had run himself dry today. Anakin knew Obi-wan got very little sleep the night before, but he said nothing about it as he knew the old guy was just shrug it off and move on.

Kriff. Now Anakin knew what it felt like to have been Bail on Zigoola. That retched world that made Obi-wan's life a living hell for three whole days and nights. Anakin almost was tempted to call Bail and ask for his advice, but that would be silly. Anakin knew Obi-wan better than anyone! Even better than Sasha knew him. However, it took until now for him to see this side of his former master.

Deciding to just let the tired Jedi rest, Anakin climbed into his own bunk and laid down. He stared up at the ceiling of the bunk and slowly he felt his eyes drift close. He soon was sound asleep.

* * *

Anakin was never much for waking up early, but when Obi-wan woke him a few minutes before sun rise, he realized he really hated it. All he wanted was five more minutes, but Obi-wan kept reminding him this had to be the day they found that kriffing shadow. That got Anakin all fired up. So they began their search once again and this time they would find that shadow.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	16. Shadow Showdown! Finally!

_**Hi everybody! So I know that it has been a really, really, really long time since I last posted. But I hit a very stressful wall and didn't see that light at the end of that until very recently. SO I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT THIS LONG FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! *Bows repeatedly* I hope you all can forgive me! So here is my next chapter!**_

_**Last time: Obi-wan and Anakin continued their search**_

_**Now: SHOWDOWN TIME!**_

* * *

Chapter 16- Shadow Showdown! Finally!

They searched and they searched and nothing. It felt like forever, but it had only been a few hours since they started their search that day and already midday was slowly approaching, and still the two Jedi Masters were hunting wild Banthas. Anakin couldn't take much more of this. He knew how important this search was to Obi-wan, but at the same time, he felt like he was just wasting time. However, he could never let Obi-wan know that. The man had been silent all day. He only spoke with his hands and he led them everywhere. Anakin didn't bother asking where the hell they were going half the time, because he knew he wouldn't get an answer from the older Jedi.

At the same time, all of this worried Anakin. He had never seen this side to Obi-wan. EVER! He wondered if Bail had to deal with this when he and Obi-wan were trapped on Zigoola together. Maybe he should ask him when they get home. But of course, they won't head home until this is done or until time is up. Whichever comes first. But either way, Anakin had every right to be concerned about his friend. Plus the old guy is stubborn enough that once he sets his mind to something, he won't give up.

Their searched continued for another 30 minutes before Anakin broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Obi-wan, but can we please stop," Anakin begged. "My feet are killing me and my stomach won't shut up!"

Obi-wan stopped in his tracks and turned to face Anakin.

"Alright, let's take a small break," he said speaking for the first time that day.

Anakin could see how tired and exhausted the man was. However, the fact he didn't fight Anakin back on stopping concerned him a little.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked taking a seat against a tree trunk. "You look worn thin and you didn't lecture me about stopping. What's up?"

Obi-wan sat across from Anakin. His hands folded into his lap, his gaze low.

"No, I'm sore and tired, but I have to keep going for Sasha," he started. "But I know that you, she and everyone would scold me for working myself to death. At the same time, I need to be considerate about how you feel Anakin. We are partners and friends after all."

"Well thanks for being concerned about me, Obi-wan, but I'm more concerned about you," Anakin stated as he bit into a snack bar.

"Me?" Obi-wan asked looking up.

"Yeah, you," Anakin continued. "I have never seen you like this before Obi-wan. I mean I have known you for more than 10 years and this is the one side of you I have never seen and… and it kind of freaks me out. You seem so focused, but distant. Frustrated, but calm. Angry, but sad. It's like your emotions are battling each other."

"I guess you're right," Obi-wan said lowering his gaze again. "It's just that I would do anything for Sasha and you to make sure you guys did alright. You are my family. So this situation is a frightening one for me, but I'm glad I have you to aid me along the way. But I can't give up on Sasha. I feel like I would have failed Zane by not being able to protect her."

Anakin nodded in understanding and finished his snack bar. He tossed the wrapper into his belt pouch so it can be thrown away later. He then took a swig of water before standing up. He reached a hand out to Obi-wan.

"Then let's get this show on the road," Anakin said. "We have a padawan to save."

Obi-wan looked up and smiled at Anakin's uplifting atiitude. He took his hand and Anakin pulled him to his feet.

Right as they let go, a cold breeze passed over them. Something was wrong. Both Jedi went on high alert and grabbed their sabers. Suddenly, a shadow like figure appeared and slowly moved toward them.

"So you are the mysterious shadow we have been looking for," Obi-wan stated.

"Well time for you to go away for good," Anakin said as he charged with his saber high and ready.

"Anakin, be careful! We must not let it touch us!" Obi-wan warned.

Anakin already knew that, but it kept him more alert that's for sure. They sliced at the shadow, but nothing happened. Their sabers went right through him.

"Well this isn't working," Anakin said. "Got another idea?"

Obi-wan seemed to be thinking while keeping his gaze on the shadow. He then picked up a rock and threw it at it. The rock passed right through. The shadow lurched forward and swung at them. They dodged left and right doing their best to avoid the shadow's touch.

"Got a plan C?" Anakin asked.

"Well there is one thing we could try," Obi-wan said as he dodged the shadow again.

When the shadow lunged for Anakin, Obi-wan immediately threw his hand out and stopped the shadow with the force. However, it looked like Obi-wan was holding the shadow in a death grip with the force. But it surprisingly stopped the shadow. Anakin decided to add his own brand of the force. Together, they held the shadow in a strong grip that made it squirm under their force strength.

"Anakin," Obi-wan said after a moment. "We have to kill it with the force."

"If it's the only way to save Sasha then yeah I agree. But are you sure about this? I mean killing people or things isn't really your style."

"I know, but if it is to save Sasha and many other victims that could follow after her… then yes. We have to kill it using the force."

"Alright. On the count of three, we destroy this thing."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Together they tightened their grip on the shadow to the point that if it were a real being it would have been broken in half. However, the shadow did seem like it was breaking. Slowly the shadow stopped squirming in their grip and shattered into a thousand pieces. The pieces slowly floated to the ground and evaporated into thin air.

However, Anakin could have sworn he heard something as the pieces fell. A voice? How could it be a voice or was he just hearing things. No, it was a voice. As the last piece disappeared, he could hear clearly, "Thank you…' then nothing.

The shadow was gone for good.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	17. Did it work?

_**Hey guys! It's October which means Halloween is almost here! Yeah! I'm excited! Anyway, here is another chapter! After this one, only two left! Keep up with the reviews!**_

_**Last time: Obi-wan and Anakin vs a shadow**_

_**Now: Did it work? Let's find out!**_

* * *

Chapter 17- Did it work?

Thank you. The shadow said thank you. That meant that it had been suffering for years and finally had peace. All thanks to Obi-wan and Anakin. Obi-wan sighed and collapsed to his knees. He was exhausted and sore. His injures from Kadavo were acting up. But now he may be able to rest a bit now that things are over.

Over? Vape they were supposed to call Bant the moment they defeated the shadow. Obi-wan looked up to Anakin to remind him, but his former padawan already knew what to do. Anakin picked up his commlink and placed a call through to Bant.

* * *

Bant checked in for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day on Sasha. Cayden and Ahsoka were sitting waiting by their friend's side hoping she would wake up soon. Her condition was getting worse and time was slipping away. Soon Sasha Monroe will be dead. Their only hope for her survival was Obi-wan and Anakin, and they have still yet to hear from them.

*Beep Beep*

Suddenly her comm went off. All heads in the room turned to her. Bant hurriedly picked up the comm and answered.

"Bant here,' she said crossing her fingers.

"Bant, it's Anakin," the tension in the room built instantly when his voice was heard. There was a pause. "We did it. The shadow is no more."

They all sighed in relief and their gaze shifted to Sasha. Now was the moment of truth.

"Is there any change in her condition?" Anakin asked.

At first, Bant noticed no change then suddenly the black veins started to fade. Her skin tone started to get its tan look back, but slowly.

Bant smiled and sighed. "You did it boys. The veins are disappearing, but we won't know for sure if it completely worked until she wakes up. So get home you two."

"We are on our way," Anakin said after a pause.

The comm hung up after that and a more cheerful silence filled the room.

* * *

_**REVIEW! Yeah I know short chapter! **_


	18. I'm Alive!

_**I am back again! See I'm getting better at updating! Now time to wrap up this story! Here is the second to last chapter!**_

_**Last time: It looks like it is working.**_

_**Now: Will Sasha wake up? Let's see.**_

_**REVIEW! AND ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 18- I'm Alive?!

After they hung up the call with Bant, the two Jedi ran all the way back to the ship. Anakin started it up the moment they returned. They took off and returned to Coruscant as fast as they ship could take them. The way back they decided to get some much needed rest, but neither of them actually rested. They were both too anxious to see if Sasha was okay. So sleep wouldn't come even if they asked it to.

The ship set down at the Jedi Temple a couple hours later. The moment it touched down Obi-wan took off down the ramp as it was partially lowered. Once he was off the ship and ran toward the Halls of Healing. Anakin powered down the ship and exited the fully lowered ramp before taking off after Obi-wan.

Obi-wan reached the ward within minutes. Anakin on his heels. He moved toward the nearest padawan healer.

"Excuse me, which room is Sasha Monroe in?" Obi-wan asked panting slightly.

"Down the hall, third door on the right," the padawan pointed out.

"Thank you," Obi-wan said before he and Anakin made their way down the hall.

They entered into the room to find Cayden, Jac, Ahsoka, Bant, and Vokara gathered.

"Master, you're back," Ahsoka said with a smile.

"How is she?" Obi-wan asked as he made his way to his padawan's side.

Cayden stood and gave Obi-wan his chair next to Sasha. Obi-wan sat down and took his padawan's hand in his own. He then got a good look at her. Her skin tone was turning back to its original shade of tan. The black veins were almost completely disappeared.

"She is perfectly fine. She should wake up soon," Vokara said. "You have done it, Master Kenobi. You have saved your padawan. However, I have to ask, how are those injuries of yours?"

"I'm fine," Obi-wan said.

Everyone gave him a skeptical look as if they didn't believe him. However, it didn't faze Obi-wan.

"Come on, Obi-wan. Let me take a look then you can return to Sasha's side," Bant said. "Just move over to this other bed in the room."

Obi-wan groaned and moved from his chair to the other bed. Bant pulled the curtain to separate them from the others.

For the next couple others, they sat waiting patiently for Sasha to wake up. During that time, Bant looked over Obi-wan's injuries. Anakin and Ahsoka got food. Cayden finished homework. Bant and Vokara checked on other patients. Jac went to teach his class before returning to the ward to wait. They kept themselves entertained as they didn't know how long they had to wait for, but they would continue to wait until she wakes.

* * *

A scratchy throat made Sasha realize she was waking up. Wait, waking up? I thought was dying. What's going on? Sasha knew the only way to truly get her answer was by opening her eyes. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open to reveal a blurry space with figures. After a moment, the blurriness went away and she could see clearly.

"She's awake," she heard a familiar voice.

Sasha looked in the direction of the voice. It was Ahsoka. She was smiling down at her best friend. Behind her she could see Anakin smiling down at her too,

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Thirsty," Sasha said with a weak voice.

Suddenly a glass of water appeared in front of her. Cayden was holding it. She smiled her thanks. He helped her sit up then handed her the water to drink.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sasha said with a stronger voice.

"Well that's good to hear," another voice said.

Sasha looked behind Cayden to see Jac smirking at her.

"Sasha," a voice said behind Jac. The master padawan duo moved aside to reveal Obi-wan, who was standing beside Bant. He smiled when his eyes spotted her sitting up in bed awake. He made his way over and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling my padawan?"

"Alright, but a little confused. I… I thought I was dying?" She asked nervously.

"You were dying that is until these two saved you," Bant said moving to stand at the foot of the bed. "Do you not remember them taking off to take care of the shadow?"

"Well I… oh yeah that's right. So if I'm awake right now then… then you destroyed it. The shadow is gone? I'm alive and not dying anymore?" Sasha asked.

Obi-wan nodded. "That's correct. You are alive and no longer dying. We did it, padawan."

Sasha looked at all of her friends as she thought about all of this. For the past three weeks, Sasha thought she was dying. So when they started finding a possible cure or solution to saving her, Sasha had hope. Even when they left to take care of the shadow, her hope grew. However, the moment she collapsed she was caught in her mind realizing that there was no way now, but yet there was still a small glimmer of hope in her heart that she would be okay. But her mind grew darker and darker as more time passed. Then it was like the darkness cleared and she was awake in the healer's ward. She was alive because of her friends. They did everything to save her. She never truly gave up hope in them, but she did grow more uncertain. Oh, how she should have never doubted them.

Tears fell from her cheeks at the realization of how loved she is and how lucky she is to be alive. Ahsoka was the first one to hug her friend to comfort her. Cayden was next and he even manage to sneak a kiss on her cheek. Jac gave her a pat on the head making her chuckle. Anakin gave her a brief hug. Obi-wan was the last one to comfort her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. However, Sasha collapsed forward into her Master's arms.

"Thank you," was all she said to each of them as they had comforted her. But when she said it to Obi-wan there was feeling behind it.

He responded back as he tightened the hug. "You're welcome, Sasha."

* * *

_**REVIEW! The last chapter it next!**_


	19. Epilogue

_**Hey guys! Alright so Halloween is this Saturday and I am super excited! So in honor of the spooky holiday, I have a treat for you all! It is the final chapter to this story! YEAH! **_

_**But seriously, I want to thank you guys for sticking around this and giving me the support I needed to finish this story. I had a real hard time finding the motivation for this one, but now that it is coming to a close, I can now focus on the amazing things I have to come later. I will give you all a heads up on what those are at the end of this chapter. SO please read and review!**_

_**Last time: Sasha survived!**_

_**Now: She is released from the ward and the fun events to come!**_

* * *

Epilogue

A couple of days later and Sasha Monroe was released from the healers ward. She was so happy to be able to go back to living her life like before the curse. She even got the good news from her master just yesterday that after she gets out and has had a day or two of rest then she gets to return to the war. Never did she think she would miss the action so much, but she did. She really did hate sitting on the sidelines unable to do anything. Sasha really does take after her master.

Speaking of Obi-wan, he came to pick her up from the ward and escort her back to the apartment. When they got back, there was a small group of their friends there to celebrate her not dying. Sasha was truly grateful for having such wonderful friends in her life to support her and care for her. And honestly, who could ask for more?

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the galaxy…

A tap on the shoulder woke up the sleeping man. He had a little too much to drink earlier, so this sudden awakening wasn't good for him. He was very hungover. He groaned as he sat up.

"Doesn't anyone have manners around here?" the hungover man said to the sleeping bar. "When a man is trying to sleep, you should leave him alone." He turned to look at the one who awoke him. "So what do you want since you woke me so rudely!?"

"Sorry, sir," the henchman said bowing his head. "I just came to tell you that the last message has made it through to the royal family sir."

"Really?" he asked now sobering up. "Does this mean we are that much closer to putting my brilliant plan into action?"

"Yes sir," the henchman said. "But… the family hasn't responded yet?"

'What?!" He stood up outraged and slightly dizzy. "And I thought the royals had a since of honor and respect and even manners! They would dare to not answer me of all people."

"Aye! They must be foolish not to answer you, sir," he said. "After all you are the greatest pirate in all of the galaxy."

"Why thank you for the kind words, "the man said. "You are right. No one messes with me, Hondo!" He threw his hands up in the air dramaticly. "Prepare for the next step."

"Yes sir," the henchman said.

"And bring me something to get rid of this awful headache," Hondo ordered.

"Yes sir!"

The henchman ran off. Hondo Ohnaka resumed his seat in the sleeping bar at his base on Florrum. He tapped his fingers together in a menacing way. This time he will get his treasure even if he has to take it by force!

The End.

* * *

_**WHOA! What an ending right? Well it is just the start of what is to come in the next story? What does Hondo want so bad? Who are the royals? (Not the baseball team silly) What could be in store for our heroes next time?**_

_**Well you will just have to read and find out yourself when it comes out! And what is this next story anyway? Well it is called:**_

_**The Jedi Trail Series Book 13: Forbidden Love**_

_**Sounds interesting right? Well I am not giving you anymore spoilers than that! So just wait and see! And have a Happy Halloween! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_


End file.
